


(не) как в кино

by jrcatherine



Series: тропы [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, High School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: рассказец имени того, как мне надоел очередной троп. в этот раз тот, где с новенькой в школе обязательно начинает воевать самая популярная девушка.





	(не) как в кино

1

Все родители были сумасшедшими, в этом можно было не сомневаться, но С. иногда казалось, что родители определенного типа — это просто за гранью. Чертовы хипстеры, экофрендли борцы за социальную справедливость, долбанные снежинки, ух, вы наверняка знаете тип: спасем планету, но не перестанем ходить в Старбакс; они были невыносимы, когда им было по двадцать, а теперь, когда им стало по сорок, они перестали вызывать даже мимолетное насмешливое умиление. Теперь у них были работы, свои деньги, и — дети. С. была из этих формально счастливых детей, которым позволялось все, все поощрялось, хочешь плавать — пожалуйста, изучать японский — на здоровье, хочешь неделю лежать и разглядывать потолок — наслаждайся, милая. Подход казался чудесным на бумаге, но на деле С. пришлось стать взрослее сверстниц и сверстников очень рано, как пришлось и взять на себя всю жизнь в том возрасте, когда многие не знают даже значения слова  _ответственность_. Она выбирала свое все: от одежды до врачей, тайком завидовала тем, чьи родители имеют хоть какое-то мнение по поводу воспитания ребенка, надеялась, что когда-нибудь ей что-нибудь запретят, но не хотела пробовать ничего из того, что запретить  _обязаны_.

Остальные в это время завидовали ей, мечтали о самостоятельности, крутых родителях, собственном счете, и не представляли, как утомительно становится контролировать свои расходы сразу после того, как ты впервые тратишь больше, чем можно.

Методом проб и ошибок С. выяснила, что любит писать стихи (родителям не нужно было об этом знать, подросток, который любит поэзию, что может быть попсовее, бедняги не выдержат такого разочарования), кормить уток в парке по ночам (это вызвало одобрительный кивок) и использовать музыкальные инструменты, которые вяло коллекционировали родители, чтобы издавать ими немелодичные звуки. С. это помогало успокоиться и поднять настроение, а родители очень радовались, что ребенок создает негармоничную музыку. С. читала, ходила в кино и на дурацкие выставки с непонятными предметами, друзей они смешили, а С. правда нравились. Жизнь была не всегда легкой, но хорошей, может, даже прекрасной.

И тут родители окончательно поехали, и С. стала  _новенькой._

Ух, все лицо кривится от одной только мысли об этом.

 

В один вечер  _эти люди_ , которые по-хорошему должны были быть чайлдфри, и С. иногда не могла понять, зачем они ее завели, так вот  _эти люди_  решили, что жизнь в большом городе — это ужасно, и нужно убираться отсюда немедленно. Ок, подумала С., дауншифтинг мы уже проходили. Полгода, когда С. было семь, они провели на Хайнане, и это было классно, С. полюбила Китай. План был остаться там года на два, но папа сказал, что чувствует, еще неделя и он начнет убивать людей, если не вернется в европейскую слякоть и вечный дождь и не сможет надеть свое _хреново_  пальто от Тома Форда, которое он покупал совершенно не для того, чтобы оно просто висело в шкафу. Мама, которая, кажется, начинала спиваться от  _райской_  жизни, сказала ДА

сказала МОЯ ДОЛБАННАЯ ПЛЕЙСТЕЙШН РАСПЛАВИЛАСЬ ОТ ЖАРЫ

сказала ВЧЕРА Я РАЗГОВАРИВАЛА С ДЕЛЬФИНОМ, И КАЖЕТСЯ, ОН КО МНЕ ПОДКАТЫВАЕТ

В общем, не все созданы для дауншифтинга, и уже через три дня они вернулись домой — в мерзкую промозглость, дождеснег и темноту. Родители были счастливы, С. отнеслась к переезду философски. Сейчас — тоже. Раз они захотели повторить опыт с теплыми странами, то ок, приятно будет с утра купаться в океане и наслаждаться вниманием местных. С. сказала, что ничего не имеет против смены локаций, и родители воскликнули, отлично! И назвали место, в которое они хотят.

С. решила, что ослышалась, переспросила, но нет, все правильно, мысль была в том, что большой город — это плохо, а вот небольшой — в самый раз.

Это С. совершенно не понравилось. Город был — ну, нормальный, не настолько маленький, чтобы все друг друга знали, но и не настолько большой, чтобы всем было плевать. И вроде все там было, даже интересное арт-пространство, которое С. когда-нибудь хотела посетить. Наверное, это могло оказаться не ужасно, и С. почти убедила себя в этом, но тут вспомнила, что ей придется идти в другую школу, где все обязательно примутся расспрашивать, почему она здесь, что не так с ее родителями и почему, например, в их доме не подключено телевидение и она не знает ни одного сериала или передачи, которые обожают все остальные.

Это могло быть так себе, но могло быть и просто отвратительно и кошмарно — и С. готовилась к худшему.

 

Школа была большой снаружи: два объединенных здания, одно старое, второе новое. Выглядело это несуразно, но С. понравилось. Внутри — нет, потому что там был лабиринт из переходов, коридоров и комнат с висячими замками на дверях. С. очень надеялась, что ее история — это не история ужасов, и какие-нибудь крипилюди не запрут ее в такой комнате для — _всякого_. В первую ночь ей снились кошмары об этом, мрачные, темные сны, наполненные негромким шепотом и ужасом, от которого хотелось умереть, чтобы он скорее кончился. Утром С. решила, что не пойдет в школу, но родители отчего-то уперлись и настояли, что нужно. Скорее всего потому, что они уже что-то придумали делать вдвоем, и С. им бы помешала.

Коридоры, переходы, серые замки на дверях, после второго урока С. заблудилась настолько, что начала отчаиваться, думать, что, возможно, ей стоит усесться на пол и поплакать, или, может, найти окно и выброситься из него. Это была неожиданная мысль — гормональный фон перестраивался, конечно, но С. никогда не испытывала желания не только умереть, но и даже навредить себе. Она прошла коридор, свернула налево и наткнулась на девушку и парня. У девушки были зеленые волосы, у парня — желтые. На обоих были огромные ACDC худи.

 — О! — воскликнула девушка. — Приветствуем! Мы — пара обаятельных и сообразительных лузеров, которые формально безумно нуждаются в новом друге, но на самом деле просто милые люди, которые хотят помочь новенькой не получить депрессию или невроз.

 — Ок, — ответила С. и с облегчением выдохнула — в историях о крипипохищениях обычно нет обаятельных лузеров, так что можно было расслабиться.

 

К обеду она расслабилась окончательно. Кроме Новых В Меру Quirky Друзей в школе нашлись Крутой Учитель, влюбленный в Огневую Директрису и пытающийся пригласить ее на свидание — только чтобы из раза в раз попадать в комичные ситуации и проваливаться; еще — Пары, Увлеченные Друг Другом Больше, Чем Всем Остальным; Группы Поклонниц и Поклонников Соцсетей, которые изъяснялись исключительно количеством лайков и подписчиков; Учитель, Которого Задолбали Дети; Учительница, Которая Воображает Себя Робином Уильмсом Общества Мертвых Поэтов; и наконец — Местный Пластик.

 — Мы называем их Арианами, — анонсировала Подруга даже не обернувшись, когда дверь в столовую распахнулась громко и неожиданно резко. С. посмотрела.

В столовую вплыли трое. В центре была Прекрасная Рыжая Девушка, на полшага позади слева от нее шла Прекрасная Брюнетка, справа — Прекрасный Блондин.

Теперь С. точно уверилась, что это не хоррор. Это была совершенно  _другая_ история.

 — Арианы — потому что Гранде? Или альфа bitch по центру так зовут? — спросила С.

 — Да ты разбираешься, — с уважением ответил Новый Друг, — по обеим причинам.

Центральная Ариана скользнула взглядом по столовой, задержала его на столике у окна, и там началась паника — все принялись хватать вещи, еду, вытирать стол, выравнивать стулья. Ариана подошла к столу и картинно вздохнула. Паника усилилась. Кто-то заплакал.

С. жевала сэндвич и серьезно обдумывала, что, возможно, хоррористория была бы лучше.

 

2

За почти два месяца в новой школе С. адаптировалась, перестала считать Подругу и Друга Новыми, согласилась с родителями, что идея переехать была неплохой — город оказался намного симпатичнее, чем она ожидала, плюс две удивительные вещи. Во-первых, она так ни разу и не столкнулась ни с кем из Ариан. А во-вторых, она обзавелась тайным поклонником — кто-то присылал ей подарки. Иногда цветы, иногда косметику, иногда десерты. Мама воспользовалась своими рабочими навыками после первой же доставки, когда С. сказала, что не кокетничает, а правда не знает, от кого это. Мама узнала имя заказчика, но не сказала его С., только загадочно ухмылялась на расспросы — ну то есть ухмылялись они вдвоем, потому что папе она рассказала. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, что С. расспрашивала в полную силу — ей льстило, что у нее есть поклонник, и нравилось, что он — или она — таинственный и ничего от нее не требует в ответ.

Все шло хорошо. Настало время хэллоиуновской вечеринки, и С. подготовилась наверняка. Уточнила и у Друзей, и у Знакомых, что является дресскодом, причем уточнила не только вербально, но и потребовала показать прошлогодние фотографии в инстаграме, и точно знала, что не попадет в идиотскую Я Не Угадала С Нарядом ситуацию.

(Родители были не заняты, поэтому помогли ей выбрать и кастомизировать костюм — С. захотела быть Барбарой из  _Я убиваю великанов_ , и они втроем с удовольствием крафтили молот целую неделю, и все были довольны результатом, а родители еще и ошарашены тем, что подростки теперь не надевают шлюхо-костюмы).

 

Вечеринка проходила в доме Арианы-Блондина, и С., конечно, догадывалась, что все из  _лакшери_  группы живут в каких-нибудь  _лакшери_ местах, но не ожидала, что дом окажется настолько по-идиотски шикарным. Все было из мрамора и позолоты. Все.

 — Позолоты? — почти оскорбленно вопросила Подруга. — Это настоящее золото.

С. потыкала пальцем в ближайшую колонну и с сомнением сказала, что золото же мягкий металл, разве оно не должно тогда мяться?

 — Ну не настолько, наверное, мягкий? Ну или они его укрепили, знаешь, когда у тебя столько денег, чего бы тебе золото не укрепить.

Подруга изображала Джагхэда из Ривердейла. Ей очень шло. Друга с ними не было, он объявил, что ему религия, то есть факт того, что у его девушки родители уехали в отпуск и квартира была в их расположении, не позволяет посещать подобные мероприятия. С. с Подругой с уважением отнеслись к его религиозным принципам, но все равно задразнили Друга угрозами, что ввалятся навестить его в самый неудачный момент.

Вечеринка была крутой. Напитки, еда, музыка, совместные фотки, которые приходилось переснимать всего-то по пять-шесть раз — потому что  _костюмы_ , всем позволено было выглядеть не лучшим образом. Все было круто, но С. решила, что не сможет жить дальше, если не узнает, золото ли это, — и не могла. Подруга смотрела на ее мучения и не выдержала, закатила глаза и предложила найти какую-нибудь незаметную колонну и отковырять от нее кусок, а потом отнести его к ювелиру. Это предложение повысило Подругу в статусе с Обычной до Лучшей. С. расцвела и согласилась.

Они выбрали колонну в самой дальней гостевой спальне, они обошлись бы и просто дальней, но время шло к полуночи, все просто дальние спальни были уже заняты.

 — Ок, — сказала Подруга, — ты охраняй комнату, а я сгоняю за ножом. Или ножовкой, если найду.

С. было скучно просто ждать, поэтому она достала ключи, выбрала самый ненужный — от замка, которым они никогда не пользовались, уселась на пол и стала ковырять колонну. Та хорошо царапалась, но плохо отслаивала куски, которые можно будет потом отнести на экспертизу. Работа требовала сосредоточенности и усердного сопения, и С. даже не обратила внимание на то, что дверь в комнату открылась.

 — Что ты делаешь?

С. высунулась из-за колонны и выронила ключи. Перед ней стояла не Лучшая Подруга, а Главная Ариана. Сногсшибательно красивая, как обычно, она выбрала национальный костюм, который всех бы сделал похожими на селянок, но Ариана в нем была как модель. С. не придумала, что ответить, поэтому решила промолчать. Ариана подождала секунду, приподняла бровь и спросила:

 — Ты кто?

 — Новенькая, — ответила С. и назвала имя.

Ариана нетерпеливо мотнула головой.

 — Я знаю. Что за костюм?

О. Ок. С. объяснила про костюм и успела вкратце рассказать суть  _Я убиваю великанов_ , когда вернулась Лучшая Подруга — с огромным ящиком инструментов. Ариана осмотрела ее с ног до головы, непонятно хмыкнула и развернулась. 

 — Кстати! Колонны не из золота, так что не обязательно их ломать.

Она ушла. С. с Лучшей Подругой ошарашенно переглянулись, решили, что и правда — не обязательно и что вообще, хватит с них этой вечеринки. Домой возвращаться не хотелось, поэтому они совершили обещанное — и вломились к Другу в худший момент. 

Он не расстроился — его тоже впечатлило то, что С. поговорила с Арианой, и это не было ужасно.

 

Второй “разговор” — на удивление тоже не ужасный — состоялся неделю спустя, когда С. со всех ног бежала к Крутому Учителю, чтобы сообщить ему, что Огневая Директриса только что сказала, что собирается ужинать в ресторане рядом с домом. И в одиночестве, кто бы мог подумать! С. не верила, что Крутому Учителю удастся использовать ситуацию себе на пользу, но все равно хотела помочь. Она вылетела из-за угла и врезалась ни в кого-то там, а в саму Главную Ариану. Все: и две другие Арианы, и остальные в коридоре, включая учителей, ахнули. Главная Ариана только закатила глаза и сказала:

 — Смотри, куда несешься, ок?

С. ошарашенно кивнула. Вспомнила о манерах:

 — Мои извинения.

Ариана кисло улыбнулась и пошла дальше. Рядом с С. материализовались Лучшая Подруга и Друг.

 — У нас галлюцинации?

 — Вроде нет, — ответила С., — может, просто она потеряла хватку?

В тот же день Ариана тремя короткими предложениями довела до слез пятерых одноклассников и одного учителя, поэтому вариант с потерянной хваткой уже не казался убедительным.

 — Как ты думаешь…, — неуверенно начал Друг.

 — Может…, — так же неуверенно продолжила Лучшая Подруга.

 — Нет, — твердо ответила С., и гораздо менее твердо добавила, — вряд ли же?

Вечером ей привезли новый подарок — это были обалденно красивые очки и записка  _чтобы видеть, куда бежишь._

 

На следующий день Ариан не было в школе. Через день — тоже. Они появились на третий, и ух, как появились. Все трое поменяли стрижки, но если Брюнетка и Блондин немного, то главная Ариана превратила свой метровый хвост в суперкороткий растрепанный боб. Ей шло — ок, ей шло все, но если раньше она выглядела прекрасно, то теперь стала умопомрачительной. Огромная разница.

Весь день все в школе судачили о том, какое именно Большое Событие произошло в жизни Арианы, что она решила так резко сменить стиль. Идеи были самые разные: от аборта до того, что ее приняли в Лучший Университет Мира. С. вяло участвовала в обсуждении, но больше пыталась поймать взгляд Арианы. Та весь день смотрела мимо — не только мимо С., мимо всех.

 

Когда обсуждение улеглось — а это случилось ближе к Рождеству, и не потому, что всем перестало быть интересно, что же такое случилось с Самой Арианой, а потому, что у Крутого Учителя наконец получилось сходить на свидание с Огневой Директрисой! Свидание прошло и закончилось явно эпично, потому что оба появились в школе супермрачными и недовольными, не говорили друг с другом, избегали смотреть даже в общем направлении друг друга, и обсуждать это было ужасно интересно. К тому же все, даже С., хорошо знали Крутого Учителя — и никакой, даже самый фантастический вариант не был невероятным для него.

В этот же день Ариана начала Смотреть на С. Сначала это были короткие взгляды, насчет которых еще можно было бы сомневаться, но за неделю они эволюционировали в полноценные Пристальные Разглядывания. С. они нравились, но она все равно решилась уточнить, поймала момент, когда Ариана была одна, подошла к ней и сказала:

 — Не подумай, что я учу тебя вести себя и быть альфа сукой, но я все-таки хотела сказать, что Долгие Пристальные Взгляды в современной культуре трактуются исключительно как ошеломляющая любовь.

Ариана медленно вдохнула, выдохнула и сухо сказала:

 — Я прекрасно это знаю.

После этого стрессового разговора С. решила, что на сегодня ей достаточно школы, примчалась домой и в лоб спросила у родителей, не Ариана ли шлет ей подарки.

 

В трех вещах я совершенно уверена, начала С. внутренний монолог следующим утром. Во-первых, Ариана меня не ненавидит. Во-вторых, мне это нравится. 

В-третьих, я понятия не имею, что делать.

 

3

Когда не знаешь, что делать, можешь просто пялиться на предмет не-знания, С. была почти уверена, что это какая-то древняя мудрость. Ей она и воспользовалась, принялась разглядывать Главную Ариану. Та в ответ так же внимательно рассматривала С., и это было довольно захватывающе. Они любовались одна другой на уроках — у Арианы на левой щеке, почти у уха веснушки формировали Большую Медведицу, С. это очень нравилось; они смотрели друг на друга на переменах — в один день Ариана, должно быть от напряжения, которое вызывали их взгляды, совершила страшную вещь — второй раз пришла в школу в одном платье. С. не хотела признаваться в этом, но ей было приятно смотреть на то, как Ариана ставит на место своих фанатов, объясняет им про вред fast fashion и как ей противно везде видеть проявления омерзительной культуры потребления. Конечно, вся школа очень впечатлилась, и уже назавтра все, кто хотел привлечь внимания Ариан, и они сами стали повторять наряды. Было не особенно заметно, потому что остальные и так это делали. Учитель экологии благодарил Ариану почти со слезами на глазах и ненавязчиво расспрашивал, не хочет ли она попробовать вегетарианский стиль жизни.

С. и Ариана пялились друг на друга, когда подходили к школе — они скоро научились делать это в одно время; когда переодевались перед уроками спорта — в рамках разумного, конечно!; и во все остальные моменты. 

Никто не замечал. Это было странно, удивительно, маловероятно — и все-таки никто не замечал.

 — Поразительно, правда? — однажды поинтересовалась Ариана и сразу смутилась, потому что они не разговаривали, нет, только смотрели.

С. кивнула и разулыбалась, потому что осознала — она теперь знает с каким выражением лица Ариана смущается и может определить это выражение.

 — Почему с тобой разговаривает Сама Главная Ариана? — хором поинтересовались Лучшие Подруга и Друг на перемене.

 — Это неважно, — мечтательно ответила С.

Она обдумывала это весь день и решилась, после уроков призналась Друзьям, что влюбилась — и не в кого-то там, а в Ариану. Друг уточнил, поздравить ее или посочувствовать, а Подруга сразу принялась разрабатывать план, перед которым не устоит никто.

На следующий день С. пригласила Ариану на свидание, и это шокировало всю школу.

И будто бы этого мало — Ариана согласилась!

 

 — Я не какая-то там милая девушка, — заявила Ариана на третьей минуте их свидания. Вчера они полночи обсуждали, чем хотят заняться, и вообще —  _разговаривали_ , и С. была в восторге от того, как интересно говорить с Арианой. Кажется, чувство было взаимным, потому что говорить они перестали только в половину пятого утра, потому что Ариана выключилась и упала лицом на клавиатуру. С. дешифровала смесь символов и эмодзи как  _мне было очень приятно поболтать_ , и уснула довольная — едва добравшись до кровати. 

Они решили не усложнять, и свидание проходило в квартире С., из которой заранее любезно удалились по-идиотски хихикающие и выдающие бессмысленные советы родители. На напоминании, что венерические болезни можно подхватить и при однополом сексе, С. покраснела и быстрее вытолкала их прочь.

 — Вообще не милая, — сказала Ариана. 

 — Ок, — согласилась С.

 — Я серьезно. Вот хотя бы из недавнего. Я стояла на перекрестке, болтала с парнями, а потом сделала вид, что шагаю, знаешь, всегда забавно посмотреть, как люди начинают идти и пугаются. Но люди-то люди, а эти два придурка правда под машину попали. Это к тому, что я вообще не няша, но еще это круто доказывает, что девушки умнее парней — ни одна на это не попадалась так, чтобы ноги переломать.

Это было смешно.

 

Свидание проходило и нормально, и вроде как не очень. Они были довольны друг другом, и у них нашлось немало общих тем. Ариана проявила огромный интерес к тому, что С. знает, как пользоваться бэйби версией неллофона, а С. с удовольствием слушала, как Ариана читает стихи на польском. Им было хорошо вместе, и все-таки что-то было странно. Неловкость, которая иногда охватывала обеих, или смущение, если они случайно касались друг друга. С. не знала, что делать, и как избавиться от неприятного чувства.

Они проговорили весь день, весь вечер, и продолжили бы, несмотря на периодические моменты замешательства, но у родителей С. кончились занятия снаружи, и они позвонили и попросились домой. С. не знала, зачем, но выторговала еще полчаса, в которые неудобства больше не было, потому что они синхронно осознали, что скоро придется попрощаться и перешли к важному делу — к поцелуям. 

С ними не было никаких проблем, но позже, когда она отмывала суперстойкую помаду Арианы со своих губ, С. задумалась и начала переживать, все ли было хорошо (и о том, почему эта помада перенеслась ей на губы, но с них смываться отказывалась). Ободряющие реплики родителей и расспросы Лучших Друзей тоже не помогали. И Ариана не писала! С. не знала, писать ли ей первой, мучилась, не ждет ли Ариана сообщения от нее, боялась, что покажется навязчивой, и вообще — боялась.

Она решила подождать до утра.

 

Утром Ариана не встретилась ей по дороге в школу, и это явно, совершенно точно был дурной знак. Еще хуже было то, что все взгляды в школе были на ней, и Лучшие Чтоб Их Друзья пожелали С. удачи и куда-то слились. Все пялились, и пялились, и это точно не были Пристальные Влюбленные Разглядывания, это были Взгляды Толпы, Которая Только и Жаждет Тебя Разорвать. Или сжечь. Или отправить на гильотину. Довольно ужасно, и С. мрачнела с каждой секундой, и убеждалась, что нужно было сегодня пропустить эту, цитируя родителей, _дурацкую институцию, которая настолько лишена смысла, что даже говорить об этом лень._

И тут в коридоре появилась Ариана.

Сегодня она превзошла саму себя — была сумасшедше сногсшибательной, обалденной, поразительной. По школе прокатился одновременный полувздох-полустон. С. сдержалась, точнее — С. от волнения задержала дыхание, поэтому не издала никакого звука. Ариана как обычно проигнорировала всех, как  _не_обычно_  проигнорировала других Ариан, она быстро прошла к С., погладила ее по щеке —  _и поцеловала._

На глазах у всей долбанной школы, под пронзительный визг звонка, на который никто и не подумал обратить внимание.

 — Теперь тебе придется  _хотя бы_  вступить в команду по плаванию. Знаешь, ради репутации, — прошептала Ариана.

 — И не подумаю, — счастливо ответила С.

Они стояли и держались друг за друга, и ухмылялись, и снова целовались, и это могло продолжаться целую бесконечность и дольше, но их прервала Огневая Директриса. Она вломила за то, что они не в классе, и что неприлично себя ведут, но Серьезная Лекция не получилась.

Во-первых, С. и Ариана не слушали. 

Во-вторых, Огневая Директриса, на которой вместо платья была смешная рубашка с Бэтвумен Крутого Учителя, старалась не всерьез, а понарошку.

 

конец


End file.
